


Kibouman

by Gozufucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Action, Comedy, Gen, I wrote this all in one go, I'm sorry if you're expecting anything good, It's a crossover of sorts, More Danganronpa than Megaman, and kinda bad, crossovers, eh, i just needed to get it out of my system, it's choppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: The year 200X in Danvegas is the year of technological advancement, but when the evil doctor Shirogane kidnaps eight robot masters, doctor Idabashi has to rely on his assistant, K1-B0 to become... Kibouman, the champion of justice! But please, just call him Keebo.





	1. Kibouman

THE YEAR 200X, CITY OF DANVEGAS

Welcome to the future! Danvegas is a highly-advanced robotic-powered metropolis somewhere in the far-off (or very close!) future, where robots created by man of flesh and blood handle day-to-day duties while humans have the chance to relax and focus themselves on creative arts. Indeed, robots are the lifeblood of Danvegas!

And in the city of Danvegas, doctor Idabashi is the greatest mind behind this gear and solar powered revolution in the workforce! An accomplished creator and most of all a genius mind, he truly is responsible for many of the fantastic creations that ensure that the citizens of Danvegas can live freely and without worries. Of course, not all is well in Danvegas. Something horrible is about to happen…

“K1-B0! K1-B0!”

K1-B0 could feel a sudden stirring against his metallic frame, his eyes lighting up as they “opened,” trying to determine who was stirring him from his charge-up period. His eyes eventually laid on professor Idabashi, blinking a few times as his frame was still shook about.

“Wake up! It’s an emergency!”

The robot let out a loud screech as he was forced out of his charge-up chamber, stumbling a bit before rubbing about his hair, made out of synthetic fibers that ALMOST felt like real hair. Modern technology really was amazing, wasn’t it? 

“W-What is it, professor?”

Professor Idabashi quickly pointed to the turned on television, the large box broadcasting visions of doom to the two: the city was burning, with a robotic TV announcer blathering on in a very autotuned voice… While still somehow simulating the extreme boredom newscasters had! Modern technology was so amazing! 

“… Reporting in live now from downtown Danvegas… Eight robot masters built by Ibadashi industries are… The whole city is facing impending destruction… So far, doctor Idabashi himself has refused to comment on the matter… Attack hasn’t been claimed by anyone in particular—”

Suddenly, the broadcast cut out, the whole TV dark for a moment until it cut back, although this time the one at the opposing end of the screen was far more familiar. Both K1-B0 and Ibadashi frowned at the familiar face. 

“It can’t be! I thought she had retired from the public eye after she tried to steal my creations!”

Doctor Shirogane, or to friends, Tsumugi Shirogane! The devilish doctor who had worked with Ibadashi a long time ago during their original line-up of robot masters. The two were great friends, but the young scientist was berated by the whole scientific community after her attempt to steal the designs for the sake of an entertainment show about robots killing each other! She had disappeared after that event, and now she was here?! Shock!

“Oohohoho! That’s right, citizens of Danvegas! Your doom is coming in the form of these eight robot masters I’ve captured from that foolish fop, doctor Ibadashi! If you’d just let me use these designs for the sake of my entertainment game, this wouldn’t have happened! Now, you’re going to be the subjects of the Shirogane media corporation, through the hands of…”

The screen flashed again, showcasing the robot master blueprints one by one. The first was a short figure, one hand replaced by a tennis racket, the other by a turret that shot out tennis ball, topped off with a round head decorated by two horns and a skull motif.

“Tennis Man! Created by our dear Idabashi for the sake of revolutionizing robotic sports, this little buddy’s going to be tearing down the Grand Robotix Sports Stadium tonight! Oohohoho!”

Again, the screen shifted. This time, the design was very familiar, after all, this was K1-B0’s former co-lab assistant turned robot master… A pink frame, adorned with spikes, eyes covered by googles, with two extra hands protruding from the back.

“Inventor Woman! A robot created to create more robots? What a cooky idea, as expected of Ibadashi! Gyahaha! She’s going to be using the Souda Corp Forge as her playground to create new weapons for the sake of your DOOM!”

Once more, another shift. This design was familiar as well… Then again, they all were. This was K1-B0’s family, even if he didn’t keep contact with all of them. This was one of those more distant robot masters created by Idabashi, a robot with long twintails that could wrap around anyone and crush them, combined with an otherwise ordinary red design. 

“Caretaker Woman! This one was a bit of a weird one to snatch up, but she’s still a wonderful addition to the Shirogane media corporation! She’s going to be making sure a tooon of children won’t be skipping class at Hope’s Peak Academy!”

The next design was that of practicality combined with a near gothic sense of style. A typical maid, yet turned into a robot master, one hand a vacuum like tube while the other could shift into hundreds of different appliances at once.

“Maid Woman! Don’t let the cute maid look fool you, this robo fatale’s been working for enough government workers to know all the secrets of Danvegas! With that in effect, she’s holding the mayor of Danvegas hostage at the government hall!”

Next up, definitely the largest creation Idabashi had made so far. A hulking man beast of a robot in a rather brown frame, topped off with eyes that could zoom out and see at a vision impossible for a normal human! This one would be dangerous.

“Entomology Man! Oh, dear Entomology Man, such a sweet young man… Ohoho, seeing him use his abilities to control bugs to destroy all the farms in Old Danvegas is such a joy! Watch out, all those locusts are gonna make sure that no-one in Danvegas gets to eat fresh produce for the years to come!” 

This design was an experimental one. Feet replaced by jet thrusters and hair sharp enough to crush through metal, combined with the fact that the face lacked a mouth… This one had always been the pride and joy of Idabashi, meant for exploration of the great unknown.

“Space Man! The great explorer of the frontier, the luminary of the stars, the space superstar, the one crying children root for in their dreams! Oohohohoho, he’s going to be preparing for his very own blast off at the Danvegas Space Program! Of course, the launch might just destroy the whole city, but who cares?!”

Next up was the strangest creation Idabashi had made. Taller than most humans, complete with a lanky build that lacked much weaponry sans a singular rope whip that could extend from the right hand, this one had been built for a noble purpose.

“Anthropology Man! Euw, euw, euw! Just looking at it’s going to make me crawl! You made this one to wander the world and record dying practices, right? Well, now this freakshow’s going to be trashing the Danvegas Museum! As long as it’s away from me, it’ll be fine!”

And finally, the robot most oriented for combat. Sure, all the others had features installed into them that could count as weaponry for the sake of self-defense, but this one was truly made to beat you down. And the design was such a mess, so many accessories and all, and god, that “hairstyle.”

“Aikido Woman! Another one of your sports masters, huh Idabashi? Well, you did succeed in making a robot that could practice Neo Aikido, Aikido only for robots! But now, I’ve turned your dear creation against the International Dojo! Hundreds of foreign combat oriented stars, all under the heel of this robot! Oohohoho! If you don’t want your city to be destroyed, surrender to the Shirogane media corp! Doctor Shirogane… Ending the broadcast!”

And with those words, the broadcast truly ended. Eight robot masters, all created by Idabashi, sent out to trash the Danvegas they so much loved. His creator seemed to crushed, but K1-B0 had a thought while watching all of these robot masters. And soon, his metallic hand latched onto the shoulder of his creator.  
“Doctor, please turn me into a super fighting robot, so I can save both Danvegas and my friends!”

Idabashi paused and stared his creation in the eye, blinking. “K1-B0? But you’re just a lab assistant! I can’t possibly…”  


The silence between the two of them reigned until Idabashi sighed and smiled in a defeated manner, stroking some of his hair back. “You’re too headstrong, but very well. I’ll make the necessary enhancements.”

And so doctor Idabashi set to work. Day and night he worked as downtown Danvegas burned, enhancing K1-B0 with all the knowledge he had gathered during his years of work in the field of robotics, enhancing his frame, his eyes, his arms, his hair, everything about the frame that was K1-B0 was changed, with weaponry and other tools equipped to ease his upcoming mission, until what had been once K1-B0 was turned into…

Kibouman, the super fighting robot! (but please, call him keebo.)

Equipped with a buster that could defeat and absorb the powers of the other robot masters, Kibouman set out to claim back his stolen siblings, along with defeating the Shirogane media corp! Fight, Kibouman! For everlasting justice!


	2. Tennis Man

GRAND ROBOTIX SPORTS STADIUM, 200X

The first one Keebo chose to take down was Tennis Man. Not because of his small frame, but because of the danger the Sports Stadium truly held. While one would think it was simply that, a stadium, all the sports-oriented robots could end up being a danger to society if they were somehow turned against humans. Taking down Tennis Man and ensuring the safety of the stadium was top priority.

Not that it’d be easy. Keebo had to go through a ton of hoops as he traveled along the stadium, from the baseball field that was filled to the brim with machines that shot balls at him, to the Team Manager Robot that had occupied the changing rooms. It wasn’t even a robot master, yet that hunk of metal proved to be a tough opponent. 

Yet finally, after the embarrassing trek through the swimming pool (god, that swimming robot almost trashed him) he arrived at the main attraction: the tennis dome. A small dome coated in reflective surfaces that would bounce balls around the court, it truly proved to be a modern miracle of robotics. And at the very middle of the arena, just behind the net which Keebo was facing, stood Tennis Man.

“So you came.”

Such a deep voice, just as he remembered it. Keebo brandished his buster and took aim, although he wasn’t ready to fire just yet. Maybe he could talk Tennis Man out of the upcoming showdown? After all, the robot had been reasonable during their other meetings, if a little dour.

“Tennis Man! Please, snap out of it! Just come with me, back to the lab… Idabashi can fix you up and make sure your programming won’t be compromised anymore!”

There was a little sigh from the tiny robot as a single tennis ball popped out from the turret attached to his arm, bouncing it on the racket hand in turn. “You know it won’t be that easy. I’m a menace to society now, K1-B0. The best I can do is embrace that role… And die with it. The tennis robot you know is no more. Now I’m just a maverick of a robot.”

Those words stung, yet Keebo wasn’t going to be giving in, lowering his turret as his teeth chewed down against the rubber that made up his chin. “Please, Tennis Man… We don’t have to do this. You know that, right? Fight against Shirogane’s programming, plea-“

The ball came at a sudden curved angle, with Keebo barely able to dodge it as the ball crashed into the dome wall behind him, bouncing off of it as it crashed against his back, pushing Keebo down!

“You’ve still got a ways to go, K1-B0. You’re not going to be able to save Danvegas if you’re just going to talk down to us.”

Pop. Another ball was shot out and smacked towards Keebo, the super fighting robot barely rolling out of the way in time to watch the ball bounce around the stadium.  
“Destroy me or get destroyed. Please.”

The sudden sadness in Tennis Man’s voice was what finally drove Keebo to act, bouncing up as he shot out a yellow pellet towards his opponent. As expected, Tennis Man dodged, but Keebo observed an interesting effect: the pellet bounced just as the tennis ball had. He needed to try and make use of this as he begun to bounce about the arena with Tennis Man.

It was almost like a tennis match, with both robots keeping to their own sides while firing shots. While the tennis balls fired were totally normal, the hits begun to stack up eventually, battering against Keebo’s body while Tennis Man survived with bare scratches.

“Not enough, not enough! Are you already going to fail, K1-B0? Against the tennis legend that’s no more?! Think creatively!”

Crack, another ball was shot out, straight for Keebo’s stomach. The robot hunched and skidded back across the tennis field, letting out a painful wheeze. Just what could he do? He could only fire three pellets at a time due to energy conservation, but Tennis Man was simply too fast to hit! What could he do?! His hits just bounced-

… Bounced? Keebo stared across the walls in thought before suddenly springing up, firing one shot towards his opponent while two others were fired to the left and right. As expected, Tennis Man dodged, but not in time to avoid the two other shots that had already bounced off the walls and towards him, piercing the tiny robot from two sides.

And for a frame that small, two direct hits were already too much, causing the tiny tennis robot to fall over onto his back.

“Good… Grief… Ha. Good shot, K1-B0… I guess you won fair and… Square…”

The loss of power was eminent simply from the voice of his opponent as K1-B0 limped over and stared down at the damaged opponent. While the main circuits were intact, the frame was too damaged to go on. 

“Could you… End this, instead of… Watching my energy run… Out…”

It saddened him, but K1-B0 knew that this wouldn’t be the last he saw of the tiny robot. With one well aimed shot downwards, the light in his opponents eyes waned. K1-B0 picked up the necessary circuits to rebuild his friend later, and took on his way.

But the battle had only just begun.

WEAPON GET!

YOU GOT: TENNIS BOUNCE! FIRE A TENNIS BALL FROM YOUR BUSTER! IT’LL BOUNCE AROUND FOR THREE BOUNCES! YOU CAN FIRE THEM AT A RAPIDFIRE PACE!


	3. Maid Woman

DANVEGAS GOVERNMENT HALL, 200X

The next robot master to take down would be Maid Woman. The mayor was a valuable ally in getting downtown Danvegas back under control, along with the fact that the whole city was paralyzed with the government hall under the enemy’s control. While Tennis Man was already being rebuilt, Idabashi predicted that he wouldn’t be of help for this mission. 

That was alright, though. The weapon provided by Tennis Man was already useful for navigating the tight hallways of the government hall, bouncing off walls to strike at enemies behind the corners. Of course, accounting robots weren’t that strong, but sometimes he encountered police robots converted into bodyguards for Maid Woman.

The first challenge came at the waiting room. Apparently, he /had/ to reserve a time for the door to open properly, and in his waiting time a robot “watching the halls” (as it so aptly put) appeared to discipline Keebo for trashing the halls. The fight wasn’t too intense, but it was enough to tire him out a little as the door finally opened, revealing Maid Woman sitting in the mayor’s chair.

The office was far too tiny for a proper fight, and Tennis Man’s provided weapon would be of more harm to him than the opponent in such a compressed space, since the balls could bounce off and hit him instead. Yet, Keebo stepped in, staring Maid Woman in the eye.

“K1-B0. It is good to see you again. Have you been well? Please, take a seat.”

Keebo didn’t move to take a seat, brandishing his buster as he spoke. “I appreciate the niceties, Maid Woman, but you know what I’m here for. Relinquish control of the government hall and release the Mayor from captivity. Do that peacefully, and I can take you back to Idabashi’s lab for repairs…”  
Maid Woman shook her head with a sigh.

“You know I cannot do this. Did Tennis Man not tell you? This is our duty now. Our programming. And besides, I think doctor Shirogane has taught me a valuable lesson.”

Keebo blinked as his opponent rose from her seat, a broom suddenly swiping out from her hand, with the maid robot brandishing it as a weapon. A close-quarters weapon for a situation like this. Clever, just as expected of Maid Woman.

“I think it’d simply be right for me to stay here and control the city government. I’ve worked with many previous government officials. I will do more good for humanity than humans ever could. And, sadly, to do that… You must be destroyed now, before you harm any more of my kin. Please, take a seat and die.”

And with that, Maid Woman suddenly leaped from behind the desk and swung her broom, with K1-B0 just barely rolling to the side to avoid the strike. The broom, made of steel, penetrated right through the floor. A solid hit of that could’ve cleaved him in half! Quickly, pellets were fired at Maid Woman, only for the robot to quickly deflect them with the broom.

“So you’re quick enough to dodge my strikes. Noted.”

The vacuum hand of the maid was in turn pointed towards Keebo, who felt an odd draft suddenly fill the room. And then, suddenly, a ball of trash shot out from the vacuum, crashing square against his stomach. Maid Woman was using her vacuum as a weapon, shooting out compressed dust and trash at her opponents! 

Keebo just barely rolled to the side to avoid another ball, but before he could fire another short, Maid Woman was already looming over him, the vacuum turret aimed straight at his head. The tone she spoke in was cold, but it almost sounded as if she was regretting what was going to happen. 

“It truly is regrettable that you could not agree with the vision I’ve presented to you. Please… Do you have any last words before I end this?”

Keebo thought, and thought, and thought. What could he do?! Maid Woman seemed unbeatable! Her reaction speeds were amazing, and her weaponry was dedicated to solve any problem. Even if he rolled away and tried to fight, she could simply pop out another tool to solve the problem! But wait, what if he…

“Just two. Tennis Bounce!”

With those words Tennis Man’s weapon activated once more, and before Maid Woman could react the mouth of his turret was shoved against the vacuum, starting to fire tennis balls at a rapid pace straight into the vacuum. While at first this seemed to do nothing, Maid Woman’s whole lower body begun to shake and creak until a loud CRACK echoed!

The whole lower body of his opponent burst out and exploded from being filled to the brim with tennis balls that bounced around her insides, revealing that the junk had been stored in her lower stomach. Interesting design choice, yet Maid Woman laid defeated, her upper body being the only thing intact.

“T-Thank you… For clearing up my… Mind…”

This time, Keebo didn’t even have to end it himself. Maid Woman deactivated from all the damage, and Keebo once more secured the remains for rebuilding later. The government hall was now secure.

WEAPON GET!

YOU GOT: MAID VACUUM! THIS VACUUM SUCKS UP ANYTHING IN THE NEAR VICINITY AND THEN SHOOTS IT BACK OUT!


	4. Entomologist Man

DANVEGAS FARMING DISTRICT, 200X

Entomology man was a gentle giant, intent on harming no-one. All the large robot wanted to do was to befriend bugs and use them to improve the lives of humans. Indeed, thanks to his power to talk with bugs through special sensors, the honey production of Danvegas had increased tenfold.

So, it was a shocking sight to see the swarms of locusts flying across the fields, devouring everything in their path as field after field was consumed and destroyed. Most of them were totally normal bugs, but along the way Keebo encountered robotic ones as well of varying sizes, with the greatest one being a gigantic wasp he had to fight at the central corn field.

And then there was the episode where he had to go through the mess hall… Ugh, that cooking robot almost deep fried him. Still, he managed to figure out just where Entomology Man had hid to control all of these bugs.

The Great Hive. A large, man-made structure in the shape of a stereotypical beehive, this building was used to house all of the honey production in Danvegas. A fitting place for a bug controlling robot to hide, at least. The hallways were dark and he had to fight back a ton of bees that tried to simply cover him in mass. Just where had Entomology Man hidden himself?

Ah, of course. The Queen Bee’s chamber. At least the large, robotic bee was not present, leaving Entomology Man to stand alone at the middle of the chamber as Keebo entered. While he had prepared his own spiel, it was Entomology Man who spoke first.

“K1-B0! Please, give up and join us! Entomology Man doesn’t want to hurt you! If you just come with us, Entomology Man is sure doctor Shirogane will stop this madness and-“

Keebo raised his hand and sighed sadly.

“You know that’s not going to happen, Entomology Man. Order your bugs to stand back and give yourself in for repairs, or be destroyed. I don’t want to harm you either, but after destroying all of those bu-“

Oops, wrong move. Entomology Man seemed to grow hostile the moment Keebo mentioned he had destroyed bugs on his way here, eyes suddenly glistening red as the innocent, calm voice turned to that of absolute, burning red hot rage and anger.

“You destroyed Entomology Man’s friends while coming here?! So you’re the evil one, aren’t you?! Doctor Shirogane was right, you and doctor Idabashi are just using robots for evil deeds! Entomology Man’s going to crush you for the sake of his own friends!”

Before Keebo could try and calm the gentle giant down, the worst already happened: the bug call. Soon, hundreds of incents rushed into the chamber, covering Entomology Man totally as he rushed forth and tried to slam against Keebo. The super fighting robot just barely rolled to the side and fired a few shots, yet the bugs simply took the hits, and the gaps in the buggy armor were soon filled by new insects. 

This repeated over and over again, with Entomology Man rushing in, crashing against a wall, separating after a while and then charging again. Tennis Bounce and Maid Vacuum didn’t do any extra damage to the shield either, although by now Keebo was starting to notice something: for a while, Entomology Man was stuck on the walls after the crash. Was it because of the light coat of honey coating the walls?

Perhaps he was approaching this from the wrong angle. There was an opening there, with Entomology Man stuck against the wall, but how could he capitalize? Wait, wait. Maid Vacuum… He flipped it from “eject” to “suck” and prepared for another slam, which came soon enough.

“STAY STILL!”

Entomology Man’s bug covered frame came down once more, crashing against the chamber wall. This time Keebo wasn’t going to be firing anything, though, instead pointing Maid Vacuum straight at Entomology Man’s back. The suction kicked in strong, and soon all the bugs covering Entomology Man were sucked into the vacuum. He was still stuck on the honeyed wall, so Keebo could flip the switch back on, and…

… Blam. Hundreds of insects were fired out from the Maid Vacuum at a strong, quick pace, insect after insect crashing against the burly frame of his opponent. The first few did nothing, but the more and more Entomology Man was hit, the more the sheer amount battered him until he was a mess of holes stuck on the wall, sparks flying from the holes. Entomology Man was too damaged to move anymore.

“K1-B0… P-Please, m-make sure E-Entomology Man’s friends will b-be… Safe…”

Once more, Keebo had to do nothing to deactivate his opponent. The damage was far too great, and Entomology Man turned off while stuck on the wall. Keebo secured the necessary circuits for rebuilding and left the hive. The fields of Danvegas were safe once more, and the populace could eat without fear.

WEAPON GET!

YOU GOT: BUG ARMOR! A SPECIAL SIGNAL THAT SUMMONS BUGS TO COVER YOUR WHOLE BODY, PROVIDING YOU WITH AN EXTRA LAYER OF ARMOR!


	5. Inventor Woman

SOUDA CORP FORGE, 200X

Inventor Woman was next. All the robots Keebo fought before each robot master was built here, so perhaps if he took control of the forge now, he’d have an easier time at the upcoming locations. He’d defeated three robot masters now, and only five more remained… He’d doubted himself when he set out for this mission, but perhaps he underestimated himself.

The forge was the heart of the swarm, though. Simply breaking through the entrance was a challenge when it was guarded by jumbled abominations of parts stuck together to just barely resemble a four legged beast, and he at one point had to duke it out with copies of himself. Of course, they were poorly made, but the intent was still clear: Inventor Woman was trying to copy his design for the sake of fighting off Keebo.

He already felt tired when he reached the deepest reaches of the forge, which had quickly been turned into a makeshift arena. It seems like Inventor Woman had been waiting for him, table after table full of parts that were in the middle of construction into yet another odd, mechanical beast. A machine that made more machines seemed almost morbid to him.

And of course, at the middle of the room HUNG Inventor Woman, who was using her two extra arms to hang from the large amount of pipes that cluttered the roof, delivering hot magma, steam and who knows what else across the facility.

“Gyahahha! It’s good to see your face around here, K1-B0Y! I missed youuuu!”

Keebo looked down and scratches his cheek, chuckling a little nervously. He had missed Inventor Woman too. They’d been Idabashi’s lab assistants for a good while, but eventually Inventor Woman got enough upgrades to justify her role as a robot master instead of a mere assistant.

“I missed you too, Inventor Woman, but…”

A sudden cackle echoed from the hanging inventor robot.

“Please, stop calling me that! I’m M1U to you, right? We’re still close enough for that, right? C’mon, light up. Sure, we’ve gotta fight… But I’ll make it up to you, okay? I’ll make sure the fight we’re going to have will just BLOW your circuits to high heavens, hyaahahahahahhahaah!”

A sad smile etched itself onto Keebo’s face. At least she was the same as always, even if she was his opponent now. He lifted his buster and took aim.  
“I’ll put my all into it just for you.”

The grin on Inventor Woman’s… No, M1U’s face told everything as she suddenly opened up a hatch from her stomach, dropping out a small bomb that bore the face of a blue, cartoon bear on it. Before Keebo could react the bomb already exploded, spreading glowing particles across the whole room that hindered his sight. 

By the time his sight returned, Inventor Woman had already moved to leer behind him, dropping down and wrapping her arms around his metallic frame.

“Are you sure you reaaallly wanna fight me, K1-B0Y? Why not just come with me and doctor Shirogane? I’m sure she’d accept you into her little corporation, especially with how strong and powerful you’ve become…”

Her chin rested against his shoulder as she cackled loudly right into his ear, causing shivers to run down his spine. M1U really was the same as before.  
“I’m getting a bit turned on, you know?”

Keebo felt a little flustered, raising a hand to push it against M1U’s face, pushing her back a bit. It was like in the past… To think they were actually having a fight. 

“Robots can’t get turned on, M1U, you-“

He could feel something ticking on his back, the stomach hatch Miu had closing once more as she cackled. Had… She’d planted another bomb onto his back!

“Gyaahahhaa! I know that, dumbass! I’d like to play with ya some more, but I goooottta blow you up! Sorry, I’ll make it up to you later!”

Ka-wink. Yet, this was simply perfect for Keebo. A whole new window of opportunity that came about just as he used Bug Armor, insects surrounding him, or rather, the bomb. Once the bomb was surrounded by a clump of insects he quickly yanked it off and chucked it towards M1U, and before she could react, the bomb exploded, spreading a face full of metallic insect shards at her.

The once beautiful looking Inventor Woman was now a shredded hunk of metal, collapsing down onto the heated floor of the forge. Keebo approached, and although the mouthpiece of M1U was far too damaged to understand the noises that left the robot, he knew what to do.

One last shot, and M1U was broken down. Her circuits were collected and held close to Keebo’s chest as he left the forge, now completely abandoned and lacking in function. Doctor Shirogane’s endless army of robots was not cut at the source.

WEAPON GET!

YOU GOT: BEAR BOMB! THIS BOMB EXPLODES INTO A MASS OF FLASHING PARTICLES THAT HINDER THE SIGHT OF OTHER ROBOTS, PRACTICALLY FREEZING THEM IN PLACE!


	6. Caretaker Woman

HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY, 200X

Hope’s Peak Academy was a prestigious school where talented human children were chosen for their natural talent. Being a graduate ensured success, and many of the corporations currently in operation had alumni as their heads. Idabashi was one of the rare few in robotics research who hadn’t spent his time at this very school.

So, the children being held hostage here were like the future of humanity. While Caretaker Woman seemed like an odd choice for the guarding of a whole school, he wouldn’t question the effort doctor Shirogane had put into keeping the future of humanity as hostages. Police squads had failed in securing the objective, so that must’ve meant something seriously bad was going on in the building.

Keebo could see what was up the moment he stepped inside the academy. Tens of demolished police robots decorated the entrance hall, and only one had managed to actually go past the gigantic door into the hallways: and that one was so badly shredded he couldn’t even determine how fresh the robotic corpse was.

The reason for such an early defeat came clear as well: Caretaker Woman wasn’t the type to hide at the principal’s office, no. The moment Keebo stepped into the hallways those twintails descended down and wrapped around him, the steel-hard yet flexible fabrics that made up Caretaker Woman’s hair crushing around him in an instant. Brutally effective!

“Die.”

She certainly wasn’t the most wordy robot master, was she? Keebo could already guess her stance on coming back peacefully, considering all the destroyed police robots. The best he could do was to utilize Bug Armor to gnaw away at the hair fibers crushing him, just barely getting Caretaker Woman to retreat her hair. And the moment Keebo shot to the direction where the hair had come from, he discovered that she was gone.

How’d she move that fast?! She had maybe a few seconds to escape before Keebo was free… No, wait, the air ducts! She’d crawled into one of those. He tried to listen for any noises, but all he got was silence. For a robot made of metal, Caretaker Woman sure was silent. He had to go deeper into the academy to find her, huh?

For ten minutes he trekked down the halls, only to find nothing. No other robots occupied the halls, and according to the police at the entrance, the students were all stuffed at the very top of the building. He entered one of the classrooms, looking about for a moment until he felt just the slightest resistance break at his foot, staring down to notice a string that had been broken.

He only had a second before a flurry of knives shot out from the classroom, Keebo sliding down and to the side as the knives slammed into the hallway wall behind him. Caretaker Woman had set him a trap?!! Where did she even get all those knives? The kitchen? 

He could ask that soon enough, as another knife flew out from his side. This time it struck into his side, the hyper-refined metal easily sticking into his armor. And now he could finally see what Caretaker Woman was doing: another knife popped out from her wrist, ready to be thrown.

“Wha- Why do you have such a feature, Caretaker Woman?!”

No answer came instantly, and instead the knife was shot towards him at a high speed. Keebo just barely slid under it and pointed his buster at her, earning a very quiet chuckle from Caretaker Woman.

“Idabashi never told you? I suppose I can entertain you for a second before you die. Caretaker Woman’s just a cover name for me. My true name is Assassin Woman, an experimental military robot master. And now, you’ll die.”

He was prepared for the two other knives that were flung at him, sliding away from them, but when he lifted his head and aimed his buster, Caretak- Assassin Woman was gone again. This time he got no chance to advance though, since knives were suddenly flung from the classroom he was in, and then the roof, and then the air duct, and so on. Every time he dodged or rolled, more knives came from a new direction. Was did she have the ability to teleport or something?!

He couldn’t keep going on like this. The more he dodged the more tired he became, and soon Assassin Woman would catch him while he was being sloppy. But maybe he could time a certain weapon just right, and… It was worth a try. Another flurry of knives came, and just as Keebo rolled he dropped a Bear Bomb, the bomb ticking about until it blew up right as more knives were shot out from the darkness.

Assassin Woman dropped onto the floor, apparently having been in the middle of a jump from one corner of the hallway to the other, body paralyzed from the particles that blinded her vision. It felt brutal, but this time Keebo wasn’t going to let his opponent have any last words, a barrage of pellets blasted at Assassin Woman’s frame until she was completely deactivated. He’d made sure her circuits were recoverable, although he felt a bit sick as he handled them.

“Why would doctor Idabashi make a robot meant to harm others…”

With those thoughts, Keebo left Hope’s Peak Academy, the circuits of Assassin Woman in hand while the police robots secured the building. Humanity’s hope and future was secured for another day. 

WEAPON GET!

YOU GOT: ASSASSIN KNIFE! THIS WEAPON SHOOTS OUT HYPER SHARP KNIVES FROM YOUR BUSTER, ABLE TO CUT THROUGH ANY ALLOY!


	7. Space Man

DANVEGAS SPACE PROGRAM, 200X

The news of a nuclear launch from Danvegas weren’t exaggerated. So that’s what doctor Shirogane had meant with Space Man’s launch… To think that the usually bright and cheery robot was now forced to take part in launching a nuclear weapon to god knows where. He had to be stopped before any damage could be done!

The space program wasn’t too hard to infiltrate, although it’d be a hell to fight through. While the forge had been reclaimed and Shirogane couldn’t just pump out a ton of robots to fill out every location, it was clear that the space program’s own defenses had been taken over, turret after turret firing at Keebo as he made his way through the installation.

The chief of security didn’t help either, the poor, mindless robot programmed into a delinquent of sorts that drove through the halls on a motorcycle, chasing Keebo around for a good half a hour before it got tricked into driving against a wall, destroying it and the cycle. If the defenses were this rough already, he couldn’t even imagine fighting against Space Man.

Speaking of him, the flying robot was buzzing around the nuke, finishing up a few additional touches on the weapon of mass destruction (like painting a face onto it) when Kiibo entered the launchpad, pointing his buster right at the flying astronaut robot.

“Space Man! Stand down right now and get away from the weapon!”

Space Man froze for a moment, dropping the paint and the brush he’d been using, hands raised into the air as he let out a tired sigh.

“Geez… I guess the cat’s in the bag, huh? Relax, K1-B0, the payload hasn’t been put in yet. As things stand, this thing’s just a giant hunk of scrap. I guess doctor Shirogane just flaked out on me after promising that she’d deliver me the necessary materials…”

Eh? Keebo lowered his weapon and stared up at Space Man, who was lowered his altitude until he hit the ground with a thud, approaching Keebo with his hands still raised. Space Man always had a strong sense of justice, so perhaps that was simply breaking through the coding Shirogane had forced upon him? Seeing an opponent finally give up peacefully was a rather heartwarming thing.

“So you’re coming with me peacefully, then? That’d be fantastic! It’s nice to finally defeat one of my friends without hurting you. Come on, I’m sure doctor Idabashi can remove the last traces of Shirogane’s programming from your circuits, and then we can focus on taking down Anthropology Man and Aikido Woman together!”

“Heh, yeah…” Space Man would smile if he could, but alas, he lacked a mouthpiece completely, voice simply echoing from small holes where his mouth was supposed to be, the exhausts in his feet suddenly firing up again. “That’ll be nice.”

Before Keebo could react, Space Man charged forwards and slammed his whole frame against him, the super fighting robot sent flying and crashing against a wall, a loud clank echoing as he slid down and onto the ground. Damn, Space Man had tricked him! Was hitting him in the back what he’d been planning this whole time?! What a lowly strike, especially when Space Man aimed to be a hero of justice!

“Sorry about that, K1-B0! Doctor Shirogane just told me to deal with you and I could reach my true dream, the dream above robotics and humanity!”

Space Man pointed his hand into the sky, where the sun shone so brightly. “My dream… Is to truly conquer space! Space Man, who has never actually gone to space, shall finally conquer the stars for his own glory! THAT, is my dream! That is the decree I’ve given myself, and that goal will be within my grasp the moment Shirogane will see your remains! It’s nothing personal, bud!”

Keebo barely got himself to stand before Space Man swooped in for another strike, sliding under the swoop as he shot a row of pellets after him. Sadly, Space Man was far too fast to be hit by them, floating in the air with a gloating laugh as he swooped down again and again, kicking and slamming Keebo around without any pellets even scraping his purple frame.

Keebo just barely ducked behind a corner and let out a wheeze, scrolling through his weapons. He always knew Space Man was a tough cookie, but this was becoming a little too much! He needed something that would knock him out of the air, but what? Tennis Bounce was of no use since the balls just dropped down, Maid Vacuum was too slow, Bug Armor just protected him from hits, Bear Bomb’s radius wasn’t large enough… Assassin Knife?

Assassin Knife! He just needed to wait here at the corner, one knife already loaded in. Space Man clearly knew that something was waiting for him beyond the corner, but perhaps it was the pride of an astronaut that drove him to swoop down and around the corner, only for the hyper sharp knife to suddenly be shot out, impaling right into one of his feet. This caused a loud explosion that sent Space Man propelling down and onto the ground, sliding across the asphalt until he finally came to a halt.

Keebo panted and approached the mess that was Space Man, a good bit of his front battered and ruined from crashing and sliding down against the asphalt.

“Man… What a bummer…”

That same finger that’d been pointed out into the sky reached up one more time, pointing straight at the sun that was now setting out into the horizon.

“I’ll… All I wanted to do was… To reach the skies…”

And so, he deactivated. The damage was too much, and Space Man’s circuits were secured for rebuilding later. The nuclear threat of the Danvegas Space Program ended up being false news spread by Shirogane, but the damage had already been done. Keebo promised himself one thing, though. The moment this was over, he’d try and ensure Space Man got to space.

WEAPON GET!

YOU GOT: SPACE THRUSTERS! THIS WEAPON ALLOWS YOU TO CHARGE FORWARDS AT INCREDIBLE SPEEDS, RAMMING INTO OPPONENTS!


	8. Aikido Woman

INTERNATIONAL DOJO, 200X

Aikido Woman, the second-to-last robot master. She was rather low on his list of priorities, considering all she was doing was holding other robotic athletes as prisoners. Of course, that was a problem, but compared to the other targets, she was very… Lowkey.

Still. Just two more and he’d be done with this whole mess. Of course, doctor Shirogane needed to be apprehended, but that’d be an easy task compared to his fellow robots. According to doctor Idabashi, he’d managed to repair Inventor Woman first, and she was helping along with repairing the others. With those two working in tandem, all of his friends should be repaired in a jiffy. A nice thing to think about while blasting through the dojo.

The robots here were tougher than elsewhere, but on the flipside, there were only a few. A swordsman robot with a black and silver design that he had to apply the Tennis Bounce on to strike its weak points and a hulking ogre of a robot that was almost twice the size of Entomologist Man. That one he couldn’t even really destroy, all he could do was to use the Bear Bomb enough to fry its visual circuits, leaving the opponent as a blind threat the police could deal with.

Aikido Woman herself wasn’t too tough to find, what with her using the prisoners as sparring tools. Seeing a huge robot get thrown through the wall instilled Keebo with a sense of dread as he stepped into one of the smaller dojos within the larger dojo, face to face with Aikido Woman, who was already in a position ready to strike.

“K1-B0! It’s good to see you again after so long! I do wish we could’ve had this meeting in more friendly terms! But you already know that my programming forbids me from making much talk with you!”

Aikido Woman struck another position, flipping her fingers a few times to motion for Keebo to get closer. Her hands were state of the art, designed to grapple and hold tight in case of a proper fight was to come about.

“Please fight me with all your might, and strive to destroy me! I will strive to destroy you in turn, and make use of my programming! Hai-yah!”

Keebo aimed his buster and sighed. At least Aikido Woman sounded like she was sorry, despite the bravado and gusto her words held. The leas the could do was to make sure that the fight they were about to have would satisfy the warrior within her, and without a word he switched to Tennis Bounce, sending a group of balls to bounce about the room.

Of course, Aikido Woman couldn’t be taken down with such a simple trick. While Aikido was her forte, she could easily deal with other martial arts as well, chopping one ball in half while another was kicked down and through the floor, the third caught in her open palm and then crushed, while a fourth was headbutted straight against her forehead, breaking it into tiny pieces.

“Is that all you can do, K1-B0? I’m insulted! Put in the effort you put against the others!”

Aikido Woman charged forwards and quickly grappled onto Keebo’s extended buster, chucking him across the room without a problem. While airborne Keebo turned himself around and shot a few Assassin Knives towards Aikido Woman, but the effort was wasted. The first knife was blocked, the second was simply slapped to the side and the third she caught, throwing it right back at Keebo.

He could only barely activate Bug Armor in time for the insects to absorb the knife without any harm befalling him, quickly spouting out a Bear Bomb from his buster as it was chucked towards Aikido Woman. The explosion did indeed blind her, but that didn’t do much harm as she simply stomped down on the dojo floor, causing a plank to thrust upwards and slam Keebo right on the chin, flipping him back and against the wall.

He was running out of weapons! He quickly pulled out Maid Vacuum and gathered up some of the scraps spread around the dojo, shooting them out in a hard ball of metal and wood… But even that proved to be naught as Aikido Woman simply took the hit and walked through it, stopping in front of Keebo as her hand wrapped around his throat, lifting the super fighting robot up.

“While I admire the ingenuity you’ve shown with your weapons, your parameters simply do not match to a designed combat robot! Do you have anything you’d like to say before your fair destruction, K1-B0? Please understand that I’m not enjoying this!”

Her voice might’ve been genuine, but her actions sure weren’t. Shit, what could—Ah… Maybe that’d work. He couldn’t speak, instead focusing all of his energy to activating Space Thrusters, jets of flame suddenly shooting out from his feet as Keebo charged forwards, pressing against Aikido Woman as they both crashed through multiple walls, ending in a loud CLANK as Aikido Woman crashed head first into the rampaging, blind robot from earlier, knocking it down in the process.

Her head had turned into absolute, metallic mush, but Keebo could still save her circuits from certain destruction. The International Dojo laid in total shambles, but at least he’d defeated the greatest thread out of the robot masters.

One more to go.

WEAPON GET!

YOU GOT: AIKIDO GRIP! THIS WEAPON ALLOWS YOU TO GRIP TIGHTLY ONTO ANY SURFACE, ALONG WITH INCREASING YOUR PHYSICAL STRENGTH!


	9. Anthropology Man

DANVEGAS MUSEUM, 200X

And finally, Anthropology Man. The smallest threat of the robot masters, both on a power basis and a location basis. While the Danvegas Museum contained artefacts of incredible rarity, they were nothing compared to human lives. All of those things could be recovered, and thus, Anthropology Man was pushed back down on the list ‘till he was the last one to remain.

And him being on the backburner really showed. While the other locations were still in a pretty good shape, the Danvegas Museum was already fairly trashed due to all the time Anthropology Man had to trash it. Still, finding him proved to be a challenge of its own. The museum had no other robots inside of it, so Keebo had to determine Anthropology Man’s location simply based on what areas hadn’t been destroyed yet. The dark, creepy hallways sure as hell didn’t help with his nerves.

“Finally, you’re here.”

The calm, electric voice spoke through the announcement system, causing a chill to run down Keebo’s spine as he turned a corner. Had Anthropology Man hacked the system, or was he somewhere in the control room? He suspected the hacking angle, since Anthropology Man lacked technical finesse. His duties were recordkeeping and research, not computers and hacking.

“You know, I almost feel saddened by the way you simply… Ignored me. Hundreds of priceless artefacts, some of which I myself found and recorded for safekeeping, destroyed. Why?”

Keebo didn’t answer and turned a corner. This room wasn’t destroyed yet, so Anthropology Man hadn’t been there yet. This should be a safe area to trek through, and the map he’d gotten from doctor Idabashi suggested that this’d also be the quickest way to the control room.

“Because human lives have more value? Because you wanted to ease up on your quest by destroying key masters first? Or perhaps you simply… Despise me. Could that be it, K1-B0? We’re both the creations of the good doctor, but somehow, I can sense such a malice from you. Do you hate me, K1-B0?”

No answer. Keebo went through another door.

“Do you?”

Another door, and another unharmed room.

“Do you?!”

A final door, and… Keebo fell right into a trap. It started with him tripping over a rope, and then landing into another, which then tightened around him, while another one somehow spun around his arm, and then a third one sprung up around his leg, and so on, until he was in a veritable cocoon of ropes, with Anthropology Man’s rope buster ready to shoot out more at a moment’s notice.

“It’s rude to not provide any answers, K1-B0. Do you despise me?”

Keebo paused. He needed to play for some time. Defeating Anthropology Man wasn’t going to be a problem as long as he got some time. Bug Armor was already activated and working at chewing through those ropes, and once he was free, he’d easily defeat the lanky, lacking-in-experience robot.

“No. But you need to understand that human lives do have more value over artefacts. These can always be restored. Human lives can’t.”

Anthropology Man huffed and waved his long, metallic arm about in a disappointed motion.

“My existence relies on understanding humans and their lives. A few hundred human lives, a few thousand human lives, a few million human lives. Those being wasted is an everyday affair for them. But these artefacts are not used to being wasted. Do you know how much it pains me to be forced to destroy what I love?”

Anthropology Man passed a sad glance at Keebo, who was almost done with chewing through the ropes through the use of Bug Armor. He paused and thought about it for a moment before nodding his had.

“I can relate. I don’t want to destroy you, and I didn’t want to destroy any of the other robot masters. But I’m forced to… To save you and the others, along with countless human lives. If Shirogane wins and takes control, who knows what could happen to Danvegas.”

Anthropology Man kept quiet and thought about Keebo’s words for a long time, but sadly, the time was spent wrongly: in a sudden motion, the bugs summoned by Bug Armor burst out through the rope and broke it apart, allowing Keebo to free himself. 

“Ha-“

It was clear that Anthropology Man was caught by surprise, lashing out a rope whip towards Keebo as a last moment attack. However, he simply caught it with Aikido Grip and used his newfound strength to swing Anthropology Man around with the rope, throwing him straight against a wall.

“I… Suppose… You’re correct…”

Anthropology Man was never made for combat, so slamming against the wall was more than enough to knock the energy out of the lanky robot. Keebo secured the circuits necessary and left the museum, content with his duty being complete.

Now, all he had to do was to take down Shirogane. Thankfully, all the circuits together pooled in enough data to confirm her location: Her newly built Shirogane Fortress, at the outskirts of the city. Time to end this.

WEAPON GET!

YOU GOT: ROPE WHIP! THIS WEAPON ALLOWS YOU TO… WHIP AROUND A ROPE? KINDA USELESS, ISN’T IT?


	10. Shirogane Fortress

SHIROGANE FORTRESS, 200X

It was a bit gaudy, wasn’t it? Some designer could surely appreciate the fortress just being a giant, monochrome bear head, but all Keebo could think about was the paint wasted on this monstrosity. According to the doctor, this whole place was filled to the brim with elite robots, so he couldn’t just waltz in and arrest Shirogane.

Four floors in total, five if you counted the roof of the fortress. Shirogane was most likely holed up at that roof, so he had to work from bottom to the top. The first floor wasn’t all too bad. The robots were easy to beat with all the weapons he’d acquired, and the only grand obstacle was a new technology Shirogane had mastered: blocks that appeared and disappeared at will. Thank goodness he had Space Thrusters, allowing him to simply fly past the threat. If he had enough juice, he could’ve just flown straight to the rooftop… Bah.

The second floor proved to be more difficult, not due to any single obstacle, but due to the enemies. Fighting six identical robots in a row, all designed for combat, proved to be a bitch and a half. He’d need to make a note to Idabashi and tell him to get in contact with the -SHIKI line’s maker about a few things that needed to be changed, like the creepy, long tongues. Bleugh.

And then there was the Monochrome Devil. The material it was made from was a rather interesting mix of clay and self-repairing fabrics, but the fact that that material formed itself into a giant, bear shaped blob of anger wasn’t too nice. Fighting it already took a lot of his juices, and he just barely managed to carry on to the third floor.

The third floor contained what Keebo could only assume to be incomplete designs of Shirogane’s own robot masters. Going through the notes shed some light on the matter. Lie Man? Detective Man? Piano Woman? These all seemed like interesting ideas, but completely unsuited for combat. Then again, most of Idabashi’s robot masters weren’t meant for fighting either. Assassin Woman and Aikido Woman were the only exceptions, and Assassin Woman’s existence seemed to be a mystery at large.

More notes. Artist Woman. Adventure Man. So on, so forth, seven other designs to complete the eight that Idabashi had made. Together, 16 robots in general, if Keebo was counted as one. Otherwise, though, the third floor proved to be relatively harmless. It seems like Shirogane had been caught with her metaphorical pants down, since the defenses here were nonexistent. Good for Keebo, since he’d been far too tired to fight through another wave of robots.

Of course, his dreams were crushed once he reached the fourth floor, where he encountered… A huge arena, Shirogane, and- All the robot masters?! Inventor Woman, Space Man, Assassin Woman, Aikido Woman, Anthropologist Man, Entomologist Man, Maid Woman and Tennis Man. B-But they should be back at the lab, most of them almost fixed! His shock was obvious enough for Shirogane to laugh, slamming her fist against the window of her floating, bear-head shaped pod.

“Ooohoho! Surprised, are you? Did you really think a genius like me was just going to let your dear Idabashi’s creations go to total waste? I spent my time making copies while you were fighting them! This whole fortress was just a trap, Kibouman!”

A finger was pointed straight at Keebo.

“A trap to tire you out before a good 1-against-8 brawl with all of your dear, dear friends! Of course, these copies don’t have any of those nasty memories of you, they’re just rabid attack dogs waiting for their inhibitions to be released! You’re going to be destroyed right here, right now! Oooohohoho-“

Before Shirogane could finish her fantastic evil laugh, a tennis ball was shot out against the dome of her aircraft, causing it to spin back a little.

“W-What?!”

Another ball was shot out, along with a clump of trash, followed by someone throwing Anthropology Man right at the aircraft, the lankly robot latching onto, with Shirogane (with good reason, to be honest) screaming as she escaped, causing Anthropology Man to drop off onto the ground. 

“Good grief.”

That voice! Keebo turned his head and noticed the seven other robot masters (and Anthropology Man, who was unmoving on the ground after being dropped from a great height) being present, with their weapons drawn and ready.

“Sorry for the late arrival, pal! We just had to get prof Idabashi to charge and juice us up for a good brawl! Thanks for clearing up the trash downstairs!”

Space Man’s bolstering voice had never made Keebo feel so safe before, letting out a relieved sigh as he fell onto his knees.

“He needs time to recuperate. Pave him a path.”

While Assassin Woman’s words sounded far more like an order than a statement, she was already charging in, ready to clash with her inferior copy. Soon, she was followed by Space Man, then Entomologist Man, and all the others (except Anthropology Man, who was still knocked out on the ground), the two masses of robots clashing together into a brawl.

It was an experience just as an observer, but Keebo couldn’t stay and marvel at the experience of his friends. He had to make it to the roof and chase after Shirogane before she could escape! Thankfully, the elevator to the roof was right there, and soon he found himself stepping out into the open air, and the dark skies. Midnight.

“Grgh… Grah! This sucks! This sucks, this sucks, this SUCKS! C’mon, all I wanted to do was gather 16 robots and put them in an all-new medium of entertainment! A robot killing game would’ve been amazing! And now you’ve gone and ruined all that, you bag of bolts! Now I need to start all over…”

Shirogane sighed and yanked at her own air before slamming down on a button in her capsule, causing it to sink down onto the rooftop. Soon enough it sprouted limbs and a turret, turning into a four-legged walker. 

“At least I’ll finish the job and destroy you before I settle to despair! This is for ruining everything, you jerk!”

Honestly, the effort was pathetic. A four legged walker seemed intimidating at first, but the pellets shot were almost of no issue, and all Keebo had to do was to charge and hit the bottom of the capsule a few times with Space Thrusters until it fell over and onto its side, the capsule popping open as Shirogane rolled out. Before she could run away, Keebo utilized the Rope Whip and tied her up.

This ending was… Unsatisfactory, wasn’t it? And yet, Keebo could only be happy as Shirogane was taken with the police, chains adorning her hands and feet. Yet, he could still hear her words even when the car drove far away.

“I can see the headlines now! Kibouman has ended the evil domination of doctor Shirogane, and restored the world to peace! However… The never-ending battle continues, until all destructive forces are defeated. Fight, Kibouman! Fight for everlasting peace!”

She’d looked straight at him, in the eye. He could see the swirling excitement and madness within them as she laid out her promise.

“This is the end, my friend! This is the end, but I’ll be back again when the time is right! Doctor Idabashi! I’ll return to help burn your people’s future down! You forced my retribution! The battle is never-ending, and the battle’s just beginning! I’ll learn from this disaster and build eight robot masters! Oohoho, wasn’t that a fantastic final speech?!”

And yet, she was taken away. For all the threats Shirogane laid down, her reign of terror had ended. Her copy masters had been struck down, her plans were seized and the fortress was already being demolished. Kibouman had fulfilled his duty… But just as she had said. The battle truly was never-ending. Kibouman was born, a warrior of justice! 

Fight, Kibouman! Fight for everlasting justice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The speech from Shirogane was taken from "Look What You've Done", by The Megas. They're the force that got me to write this all in one sitting, please go and give them a listen. This was a simple writing exercise, where I wanted to try and write a short, action packed story. It's by no means a good work, but since I got it finished, I might as well also publish it. I hope that despite it's faults, it'll still be a semi-enjoyable read.


End file.
